


Something Else

by Badass_Space_Fish



Series: The Destiny Chronicles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kingdoms, MC - Freeform, Minecraft, Multi, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Parenthood, Romance, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Violence, Zombies, endermen, herobrine is a hoe, is this the real life, mineblr, or is this just fanstasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_Space_Fish/pseuds/Badass_Space_Fish
Summary: Cole was always a normal young boy, with the exception of some unknown force telling him to go places. After killing an enderwoman in front of her lover, this force grows stronger and stronger, revealing secrets that were never meant to be revealed and turning his life upside down with no hope of ever returning to the one he used to live. If only he knew of the powers he possessed...





	1. Yet Another Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this storyline since I was like ten, I hope yall enjoy

**~16 Years Ago, Midnight~**

 

It wasn't abnormal for the small forest town of Pinelight to be quiet at this time of night. However, it was abnormal for blood to be spilled on the streets. 

 

In one of the houses, a mother sat with her newborn child, trying to get him to calm down.  

 

“Hush my child, morning will be here before you even realized that this night ever even happened.” She soothed her young son, watching out the window next to the fireplace. 

 

She laid him down, holding his small hands. She let out a quiet sigh in relief when he finally calmed down. 

 

This calmness wasn’t long-lasting. 

 

A few moments after the infant had stopped crying, his father entered the house with such a force, he nearly knocked down the door he came through. 

 

“Steven?” She looked up at the sweaty mess of a man before her, lifting her crying child up as she stood. “It’s worse than we thought. Isn’t it?” 

 

He inhaled deeply, nodding slightly as he did and wiping his forehead, which only smeared creeper blood on it. “Y-Yes. It’s m-much worse.”

 

“How much worse?” His wife asks, stepping closer. 

 

“Most of the town is dead. There’s only six of us left. There’s three of us in here, so that leaves three others.” Steve explained as he started to catch his breath. “I-I have a plan. It isn’t one you’ll l-like. But the others agreed on it.” 

 

“Nikthys… The plan is to send you and Cole to the mountains to live in a city there.” Steve says, wrapping a gentle hand around her upper arm. “You will be safe there with him. He’ll be able to grow up and live a good life.”

 

“And what about you?” Nikthys asks. “I’m not going to leave you here to die!” 

 

“You won’t, you won’t! I won’t die, I swear!” Steve assures, chest still heaving for air. “The other men and I will burn down what’s left of the village and then we’ll all go our separate ways! I’ll find a nice spot in the woods to live, just like I lived before!” 

 

“No! I don’t want this!” Nikthys cried, gripping onto his shirt with her free hand, ignoring the sweat that dropped from the squeezed fabric. “I don’t want to leave you!”

 

Steve took her wrist, holding it and pressing his head against her’s. “If I could have this any other way, I would. But this is our best chance to make sure that he doesn’t follow us. My first priority is to keep our son and you safe.” 

 

“I don’t want to leave you!” She sobbed into his shoulder. 

 

“I don’t want to send you away.” He hugged her, holding the rest of his small family tightly. “I love you so, so much.” 

 

“I love you so much it hurts,” Nikthys muttered into his shirt, which absorbed her tears even though the fabric was already soaked. 

 

Steve kisses her gently, sighing quietly before forcing himself away from her. “Grab your things and put your hood on. We’ll have more time to say our goodbyes when we get to the tracks. We need to leave before things outside could get any worse.”

 

“You’re finally out! We need to hurry up and get out of here!” One of the last remaining town citizens exclaimed after pulling his sword out of a creeper’s head. 

 

“Then shut up and start mov-“ Sound stopped coming out of Nikthys’s mouth when the man in front of her had an arrow shot into his head. 

 

“Get behind me!” Steve yelled to her as he forced her to get behind him, before using his sword to cause the skeleton to become a pile of bones before kicking its head away. 

 

He then turned and grabbed Nikthy’s hand, running off with her in the direction of where the mine tracks were. As they ran a distant screaming grew louder and louder. 

 

Nikthys came to a sudden halt, stopping her husband as well to see the source of the screaming. It was a woman, pressed against a wall and screaming as she was being eaten alive by a group of zombies, dropping her sword as one bit into her arm and ripped a chunk of flesh off. 

 

“We can’t help her! She’s too far gone!” Steve yelled to her, pulling on her hand. 

 

She hesitated for a moment, holding Cole closer to her chest before the pair began to run again. 

 

Once they arrived, they both took a brief moment to catch their breath. 

 

“Do you need help getting over this wall?” Steve asks, looking up at Nikthys. 

 

“I can get over it myself if you just hold Cole for me.” Nikthys pants, holding her young son out for Steve to take. 

 

He took her, watching her climb over. When she turned back around to face him, her face got paler than it typically was, and she yelled. “Steven! Behind you!” 

 

He flipped around to face a creeper, panicking for a brief second before finally lifting his sword and decapitating it. 

 

He next jumped up and handed the infant over the wall to Nikthys before getting over it and hopping down next to it. He went to the tracks and took a minecart, putting it down on the tracks and making sure it was on them properly. 

 

Nikthys watched, sitting on a bench and rocking Cole, getting him to stop crying. “This is it.”

 

Steve hopped back up, taking her hand. “This… This is it.”

 

“Never in a million years did I ever think the moment we would part would come… I hoped that it would have been on our deathbeds.” Nikthys says, wrapping her free arm tightly around him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

 

“We aren’t parting forever, Nikthys. We’ll find each other again, I promise. I’ll find you even if it means going through the nether and back.” Steve promised, holding her with one arm, moving hair out if her face with the other. “It might be a while, but it  _ will _ happen. I swear on my life, my love.”

 

“I will spend every moment we are apart feeling as though I’m suffocating,” Nikthys says, looking deeply into her husband’s eyes. “You have always been the day to my night.”

 

“And you are my sun, which you bring the day to my world,” Steve says, before looking down and cupping Cole’s face. “And you, little one, are the moon. Take care of your mother for me. I love you so much, never forget that.”

 

“He is only three days old and he won’t remember you, but I will make sure that he knows so much about you it would almost be as if you were there all along when he finally gets to lay his eyes upon you,” Nikthys explains, putting her hand over Steve’s. 

 

Steve nods slowly, hesitantly pulling his hand away from his son’s face. “In order to do that he’ll have to be alive. You need to go. And soon, before everything out there realizes we’re in here.”

 

Nikthys looked up at her husband, eyes growing wet. “Goodbye.”

 

Steve wrapped his arms around her suddenly, lifting her up off her feet and kissing her deeply. 

 

She smiled, kissing back, feeling like she was lifted into the aether before she was suddenly placed into a minecart. 

 

“Goodbye, my love. I will long for you every moment until we meet again.” Steve says, hopping behind the cart and giving it a sharp push. 

 

“No! Wait-“ Nikthys cries out, reaching up when she realized the metal box she was in was moving farther and farther away from the life she built by the second. 

 

She watched as Steven moved farther and farther away, and Steven watched as well until he finally ran off, heading into the town to destroy what little was left. 

 

Nikthys watched as the place she calls home vanished, and when it did she turned around to face the mountains. 

 

She let out a sudden wail, tears running down her face once again, everything had begun to hit her. She wasn't going to be with the one she loves most for a long, long time. 

 

**~Four Hours Later~**

 

Both Nikthys and Cole had found an inn in the mountain town, Misthorn. 

 

The two were still awake, Nikthys rocked Cole in hopes he would drift off after the chaos so that she could do the same. 

 

“It is time to rest my child, we are warm and safe here.” She told the infant, stroking the dark fuzz on his head. “We will find a nice house and you will forget this night before you know it.” 

 

Cole stared up at his mother, whimpering. 

 

“Sh, you're safe here. And so am I. And your father is a strong, smart man. I’m sure he's safe as well.” His mother told him in a smooth voice, standing up to look out there window, in the direction of the town she had just fled. 

 

“He’s down there, looking for a place where he could stay safe. And you won't ever have to worry about your uncle finding us again. You might not have seen him, but he was there. There with an army to try and take you away from me. He is the man with white eyes and whose name we never speak. And you will be kept here, safe and sound on this peak.” 


	2. What Curiosity Kills

**~10 Years Later~**

 

While most of the other children were either on their way home or playing on the playground outside of the school, one boy stood, leaning against a fence and watching trains and carts come and go through the mountain he stood on top of. 

 

“Cole! There you are!” A redhead exclaimed before running over to him. “I was looking for you! You weren't under your tree!”

 

Cole looked at the girl who had approached him. “Oh, sorry Amy. When I was at the library the other day, I found a book about the world and stuff out there. It made me curious.”

 

“Out there is the reason I can't wait to be all grown up!” Amy raved, grinning. “I want to go see the ocean! And the Skylands! You know the Skylands, right?!”

 

“Mm-hm! I know them, well, a few of them. There's a lot of Skylands. But I assume you're talking about the western Skyland Kingdom, that's the biggest one.” Cole replied, looking to what he guessed was the west. 

 

“There's more than that one?!” The redhead questioned loudly, leaning closer. 

 

“They’re all over the place, Amy!” Cole told her. “Typically in mountain ranges. And we have one, it’s small but it’s there. I’ve been there, and I can take you. The only thing is that it’s outside of town.”

 

Amy frowns, crossing her arms and kicking at the ground. “Darn, then I can’t go! You know we won’t be allowed out of town by ourselves!” 

 

“Yea, I know. Not when every exit is guarded. But there's an area of fence that I squeeze through to get out and no one ever sees me.” Cole replied, looking at the neighboring mountain. “Come meet me here late tonight! I'll show you.”

 

“I… Yea! I can go!” Amy nodded, grinning. 

 

“Great!” Cole smiled, before starting to leave. “I'm gonna go home! See you later tonight!”

 

“Bye Cole!” Amy told him, waving as he left before giggling giddily, stomping her feet in joy. 

 

Cole walked and walked until he reached a small bridge, which he crossed as he hummed to himself before going into the house and setting his things down. 

 

“Hey, mom?” He asked, but received no answer. 

 

He went upstairs and called again, but still got no answer.

 

He went out back next, looking around the back yard. “Mom?!”

 

Nikthys sat up, putting a bundle of freshly harvested wheat into a wicker basket. “Hello sweetie!”

 

Cole scampered over to his mother, accepting the hug he was offered once he got close. 

 

“How was school?” She asks him as she stands, grabbing the basket and leading Cole inside. 

 

“It was fine,” Cole says, crossing his arms. “It’s just… I feel like people avoid me…”

 

Nikthys sets the basket down on the kitchen crafting table and sighs. “I know, my youngling, it’s a small school and it’s just most of the kids here are parts of families who have lived here for generations. And you don’t have those connections. But you do have Amy, and you should be grateful for her.” 

 

“I know, and I am grateful!” Cole says. “Buts it’s just, I want more people to be able to talk to sometimes… At least another boy…”

 

“It’s better to have one real friend who listens to you and cares about you than many friends who only use you fair their own personal gain,” Nikthys tells him as she peels a potato. “I’ve been around long enough to see this happen countless times.”

 

Cole shrugs. “You’re right… Maybe I’ll go out there I’ll find someone!”

 

“You aren’t leaving this town, Cole,” Nikthys says firmly. “Not until you’re much older and you can defend yourself. I want you to have friends but I’d rather you stick with just Amy than to hear that you were blown up by a creeper or torn to shreds by an enderman.” 

 

Cole huffed and frowned, resting his head in his arms. 

 

Nikthys frowned and set the potato down, going by him and putting her hand on his back. “Hey, you deserve all the friends in the world. I want you to have that. But this world is a place filled with evil. I don’t want that evil to corrupt your pure soul.” 

 

Cole tips his head up slightly, whimpering. “Is it really  _ that _ bad?” 

 

“I’ve seen terrible things, baby.” She says, taking the child into her arms. “But that doesn’t mean there aren’t good things out there too. One day you’ll be old enough to see it, but that day won’t come for a while, so, for now, you’ll just have to work with what you have.”

 

Cole nods softly, whimpering. “I love you, mama.”

 

Nikthys kisses him on the forehead before standing to finish cooking their meal. “I love you too, my son.”

 

**~Six Hours Later~**

 

Cole leaned against the same fence him and Amy had talked by earlier, reading a book as he waited for her. 

 

“Cole!” Amy called out once she was able to see the boy as she approached him. 

 

“Sh! Amy, don’t be so loud, you’ll get us caught!” Cole scolded as quietly as he could for her to hear his words. 

“Sorry!” She said back at the same volume. “Where are we going exactly?” 

 

“You’ll see, just follow me!” Cole told her, taking her wrist and leading her down a few alleyways until they reached another fence that went along the border of the small town.

 

He went hopped over the fence, before turning to offer a hand to help Amy over. 

 

Amy pushes his hand away playfully, hopping over the fence on her own. “My mama says if I touch a boy, I’ll get pregnant. I also don’t need your gentlemanly help anyway. But thanks for the offer.”

 

“I… Don’t think she meant touching in a way you think she meant it…” Cole trailed off, before clearing his throat. 

 

“So what did she mean?” Amy says, straightening the strap on the sack that wrapped around her chest. 

 

Cole coughs before clearing his throat. “Nothing, Nothing. I… Let's just get moving. I don't wanna take too long. My mom would  _ kill _ me if she found out I was doing this. And if she knew I took her dagger.”

 

“You took her dagger? Why? I thought that monsters are rarer up here.” 

 

“Yea, they are. It’s just to be safe.” Cole replies, starting to walk and prompting Amy to follow. 

 

“Oh, right!” Amy responded, her voice empty of any sarcasm. “You’re so smart, thinking ahead like that! If I was doing this alone, I wouldn’t have brought anything and I would’ve been eaten by a dragon or something!”

 

“There aren’t any dragons around here.” Cole corrected her. “And also if anything got you, in these parts it’d be an enderman. Or maybe a spider. I’m pretty sure there’s a chance for it to be a creeper too, but really not much else.” 

 

Amy nods. “Yep! One of those would have gotten me!!”

 

“So that does make me curious.” Cole starts, looking at the bag hanging at Amy’s side. “What’s in your bag?”

 

“Oh!” Any opened her bag quickly, pulling out a stuffed cow. “I decided to bring Moople along for the adventure!”

 

“Oh, of course!” Cole responded. “I forgot you always take him with you whenever you know you’re gonna see something interesting. Just goes to show you how boring our lives have been lately.”

 

“Well, Moople‘s a girl cuz of her udders, but you’re right.” Any says as she stuffed the stuffed animal into her bag. “Things would be cooler if we could go exploring!” 

 

Cole nods in agreement. “Hang on a second, I’m gonna go make sure we’re going the right way.”

 

He left Amy alone for a few seconds before going ahead, looking around and returning. “Close your eyes!”

 

“Now what?” Amy asks after closing her eyes, suddenly feeling Cole grab her hand. 

 

“Follow me!” Cole says, pulling her along slowly behind himself. “Now watch out for that rock! Good- and there’s another rock there! Let me just put down a torch and… Okay, now you can open your eyes!”

 

Amy opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light and seeing a small, floating island in front of her. “Wow! It’s a skyland!”

 

“Well, technically it’s considered a skyblock, because it’s not big enough for two houses, but I figured you’d like it!” Cole says, getting closer to the edge. “Wanna come on it? It’s easy to jump onto!” 

 

“I… Umm… I-“ Amy was stuttering, bouncing on her heels, looking at the area around the tiny piece of land where there was empty space. 

 

“Come on! It only looks scary!” Cole said as he leaped over the smallest gap from mountain and landing on the skyblock, before jumping a few times. “There’s nothing to worry about!”

 

“Oh… Alright…” Amy trails off, standing at the edge of mountain land, fighting the urge to look down.

 

That urge started to grow a bit too much, so she closed her eyes tightly, jumping and feeling a pair of arms wrap tightly around her once she reached the other side. 

 

“You did it!” Cole exclaimed, grinning. 

 

Amy looked down, around and back up to Cole. “I did it!”

 

Cole laughed, taking her hands and spinning around. “Isn’t this amazing?! Something new after being so locked up in that tiny little town!”

 

“This is so amazing!” Amy exclaimed. “I think Misthorn is great, but this Island is soooo cool!”

 

“One day, when we’re older, you and I should go exploring!” Cole suggested excitedly. “We can go to the ocean! And see  _ real _ skylands!” 

 

“Yea! We should go out there and find  _ all _ of the amazing places out there!” Amy exclaimed with a huge grin. “The whole world will be hours, starting with our island!”

 

“The island needs a name!” Cole brings up suddenly. “How about… Coland?”

 

“Wow, how original!” Amy exclaims, clapping slowly. “Naming It after yourself!”

 

“Well, I  _ did _ discover it!” Cole says, stomping his foot down. “But you’re right, I could totally find a much better island to name after myself!”

 

“Actually… Coland is a great name for this place!” Amy says, sitting on a rock. “I don’t have a better name anyway.”

 

Cole sat down too, letting his legs dangle off the side. “Yea… Me too, honestly.”

 

The pair laugh at the comment, and spend an hour on the collection of floating blocks, talking to each other. 

 

“Hey Cole, I don’t wanna get off the island but I'm starting to get real tired,” Amy says with a yawn. “I kinda wanna go home now.”

 

Cole yawns as well, stretching before standing. “Yea, me too.”

 

Cole jumped off the island first, before making sure Amy made it back onto mainland safely as well. 

 

“Let me just grab my bag and then we’ll go back,” Cole says, turning to grab his bag, freezing when he hears a sound from behind him. 

 

“Cole…” He heard Amy trail off from behind him. 

 

He took the blade out of his bag slowly, turning to see what it was. The second he realized what he just looked at, he looked down and went to Amy, covering her staring eyes. 

 

In front of the two children were a pair of enderwomen, just as surprised to see life here as the kids were. 

 

Cole was quick to lunge forward, covering Amy’s eyes and closing his own. “I-I’m sorry… P-Please just… just go… O-Or let us go!”

 

“Come on, Iru let's just go.” One one the enderwomen suggested, pulling on her partner’s arms. 

 

“No! I can still  _ feel _ these little shits staring at me! And look, that one has a weapon!” Iru suggested. “How can you just be okay with this?! How do you not want to just rip their eyes out of their skulls?!”

 

Amy suddenly burst into tears, and Cole struggled to hold himself together, shaking. He held the handle of the dagger tighter. 

 

“Iru, they’re  _ kids _ ! They probably don’t know staring isn’t a good thing!” The other exclaimed. “Let them just go on their way so they can grow up to learn that it’s not good, or at least so they can have a chance at putting up a fight!”

 

“It doesn’t matter to humans that ender children are smaller, helpless and purer than we are,” Iru argued. “How many of  _ our _ children will have to die before they learn that their lives are worth just as much as human lives?”

 

“Iru… Hurting children won't solve anything.” Her girlfriend says, crossing her long arms. 

 

Iru rolled her eyes, huffing. “Fine, fine. Keep it your way.” She says, before vanishing.

 

Cole took a deep breath, feeling something within his brain screaming at him to take action. 

 

He listened to his urge, turning around, pulling the blade in his hand back before thrusting forward into the empty space which immediately turned into flesh upon impact.

 

Cole quickly pulled the blade out, and it took him some time to realize that he just stabbed Iru the moment she appeared in front of him. 

 

She quickly put her hands over the wound, before falling over. She muttered words that were not loud enough to be heard as her blood flooded onto the stone beneath her. 

 

“IRU!” Her lover screamed out, teleporting over to her side and getting on her knees, taking Iru’s hand. “Come on, stay with me, please!”

 

Iru tilted her head back, giving her lover’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go, her soul leaving an empty body on the ground. 

 

The other children watched, wide-eyed, though Cole's eyes were wider. 

 

“I-I… I-” He muttered, mouth trying to make words but he forgot all of them. 

 

The other ender woman turned to him, crawling to his feet. “Kill me! Please!”

 

“I-I… I'm sorry- I-” Cole whimpered, hand shaking so badly he could barely keep his grip on the knife. 

 

“If you're sorry then use that blade to kill me! I can't live without Iru, my love! She was  _ everything  _ to me! You can't take her without-”

 

Cole took the blade and made quick work of the enderwoman at his feet, holding her head with one hand and sliding the blade across her neck with the other. He let her go, causing the body to fall over. 

 

He glanced at the two bodies, simply bodies because of him and the blade in his hand. 

 

Suddenly the stars became letters and words he had never seen before, and his ears were flooded with a voice screaming at him to ‘fixthisfixthisfixfhis’ accompanied by a deafening white noise. 

 

He covered his ears with his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs, trying his hardest to make it go away. 

 

He fell to the ground, curling into a fetal position. It didn't stop until the agony knocked him out cold. 

 

He woke up in a place completely different than where he passed out. 


End file.
